ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
RR Chapter 1
In the aftermath of Death of Ben 10, Ben's celebrations are cut short when he wakes up in a strangely unfamiliar bed. Plot Scene 1 Kevin, Gwen, Rook, and Max sit at a small round table outside of Mr Smoothies. The sun sits high in the sky, with only a few clouds visible on the blue canvas. Max looks down at his watch. Max: “He should have been here half an hour ago.” Kevin: “Ben’s late again, am I supposed to be surprised?” Rook: “Actually I have noticed that he is usually quite punctual when it comes to Smoothies.” Gwen: “Unless he stopped to get chili fries on the way.” Rook: “...I had not considered that possibility.” Max: “Still. He knows we’re here to celebrate his victory over Apollo. It doesn’t seem right that he’d be late.” Gwen: “Did anyone try calling him?” Kevin: “I did but got nothing. His phone is probably dead.” A familiar, feminine voice calls out from across the street. Fistina: “Rook darling!” Rook, under his breath: “Lord give me strength” Fistina and Sella, a red robot-like alien and a care-free Pyronite, cross the road over to the group. As they near the table, Rook looks over his shoulder to greet them. Rook: “Hello Fistina. Hello Sella.” Sella: “Hiya!” Max: “Cheerful as ever, Sella.” Kevin looks to Gwen inquisitively, hoping she’d be wiser. Kevin: “Who…?” Max: “Oh right. Gwen, Kevin, this is Sella. She came to Earth to warn us about Apollo.” Sella waves with a bright smile on her face. Sella: “Hi!” Rook: “Wait... Fistina, where is Liam?” Fistina: “Oh uh… Long story.” Max: “He ran off didn’t he?” Fistina: “Yes.” Max, sighing: “Don’t worry about it. You did a good job looking after Sella for us. Thank you.” Gwen: “Did either of you happen to see Ben on your way here?” Fistina: “No why--” Sella: “I did!” The entire group looks at her. Fistina: “You did?” Sella: “Yeah! He was in a room full of shiny flashy things!” Gwen: “Shiny flashy things?” Sella: “Yu-huh. There were loads of kids there too, it looked like fun!” Kevin: “Does she mean the arcades?” Fistina: “We passed some on the way here so it’s possible.” Kevin stands up from his seat. Kevin: “Well then, let’s go get him. Sella, lead the way.” Sella: “Alright!” Gwen: “Are you this excited about everything?” Fistina: “I’ve been with her for two days. Yes. She gets excited about everything.” Sella: “I’m just glad I’m not being whipped anymore!” Scene 2 Sella walks confidently to the open front of the amusement arcade, attracting the bewildered stares of some of its young customers. She points to a child near the front of the store with brown spiky hair and a black and green shirt. He’s stood playing on an arcade cabinet that reads ‘Sumo Slammers IV’ on the side. Sella: “See! Told you I’d seen him!” Rook peers over Sella’s shoulder, making sure that he is indeed looking exactly where she is pointing. Rook: “Sella that is a child.” Sella: “No no, look!” She walks over to the left side of the child and gestures towards towards his left wrist, where a white and green watch lies. Sella: “See! Ben!” The child perks up at the sound of his name, now distracted from his game and looking at Sella before freaking out. Ben: “Wah! Heatblast?!” Sella smiles at him before he turns to see who she was gesturing for. Max: “Ben?” Ben: “Grandpa? Gwen? You got old!” Gwen: “You got young. Don’t recognise the shirt though.” Max: “Me neither.” The young Ben studies Kevin, Rook, and Sella in that order. Ben: “Who’s he, and who are the aliens?” Rook: “He’s Kevin-” Kevin: “Sup.” Rook: “I’m Magister Rook Blonko-” Gwen: “Rook, for short.” Rook: “And this is Sella. We’re all friends of yours.” Sella: “Hi~!” Ben: “I have alien friends? Sweet! So is this Ben 10’000’s future or something?” Gwen: “Not quite, you still go by just ‘Ben 10’ last I checked.” Rook: “Wait so you believe you’ve been moved in time?” Ben: “Haven’t I? I thought that was why Gwen and Grandpa are older than when I last saw them.” Rook: “Interesting. That rules out Billy Billions using his De-Ager Ray again.” Ben: “De-Ager ray? That doesn’t sound like Billy to me. Unless you mean Nanny Nightmare’s age powder.” Rook: “Who?” Rook turns to Gwen, who just shrugs. Ben: “C’mon Gwen, you know Nanny Nightmare! She turned us both into toddlers!” Gwen: “You mean like the fountain of youth?” Ben: “The what?” Max: “I think we should take this back to the Plumber base before we attract any more attention to ourselves.” Ben: “Okay but before we do...” Ben is stroking the faceplate of the Omnitrix wildly, and the dial flicks rapidly. Alien head after alien head populates the circular interface. Ben: “...How do I work this thing?” He stops brushing it for a second. The selection dial stops and the faceplate folds back, revealing the core. Ben: “Oh nevermind.” He slams the core down. Blue fur begins sprouting out of Ben’s arms, moving up his body towards his eyes. He holds his eyes shut as the skin around his face turns a dark blue. His hair turns the same shade as his fur and grows out into a sort of crest-shape. He begins to smirk, revealing a sharp pair of lower canine teeth, as his eye open once more -all six of them. A second pair of arms sprouts out of his skinny body as his legs and feet begin to grow and fold, gaining a new joint. His spine extends out into a long blue tail. In the end, he has become a blue, four-armed monkey with six green eyes. He looks down at his arms. Spidermonkey: “Who the heck is this guy?” Distant Child: “Hey look! It’s Ben 10!” Spidermonkey turns to see where the voice was coming from. Kevin: “Yeah we should definitely go.” Scene 3 Ben lies comfortably in his bed. He shuffles slightly, eyes still closed, and his foot hangs slightly over the edge of the bed. His comfy rest is interrupted at the sound of a young girl screaming. Ben jolts awake, screaming as well, before he falls off the top bunk he had been resting on and crashing onto the floor. He holds himself up on his arms and knees. Girl: “G-Grandpa!” Ben looks up, recognising the voice. Ben: “C’mon Gwen I was sleeping, why are you screaming? ...Why are you so young?” Gwen: “Ben?” Ben: “Well duhh. Who else has the Omnitrix on their-- huh.” Ben looks at his left wrist. The Omnitrix was in the shape of a wide grey band, as opposed to the slim white sports watch he was expecting. Ben looks around. The room he is inside is a single long space filled with cupboards, beds, and seating. The walls are a dark blue-grey, there are windows running along the side of most of the area. Ben: “So the watch is young as well. Where am I?” Gwen: “You’re in the Rustbucket. Are you another future Ben?” Ben: “This doesn’t look like the Rustbucket. Are you sure?” Gwen: “Where else would this be?” Ben: “Good point.” Ben slams his right fist into his left palm. Ben: “I know! This must be a dream!” Gwen: “A dream? I don’t think this is a dream.” Ben: “Well of course this is a dream! How else do you explain all this?” Grandpa Max bursts in through the door at the front of the RV. Max: “I heard screaming, what’s going on?!” Ben: “Oh hi Grandpa!” Max: “Ben? ...Are you another future Ben?” Ben is distracted by twisting the dial of his Omnitrix. A new silhouette appears on the dial with each twist. Ben: “Hey Gwen, quick question; How many aliens should I have?” Ben begins walking to the front of the Rustbucket. Gwen: “Well our Ben has 10. Are you our Ben? Are you a future Ben?” Max: “Ben, answer us. Please.” Ben: “Well there are definitely only ten aliens here-” Gwen: “So you are our Ben?” Ben: “-But who… is this guy?” He holds his his wrist up to Max, showing him one of his alien silhouettes before turning around to show Gwen as well. Gwen: “That’s Overflow.” Ben: “Who?” Gwen: “Overflow.” Ben’s look of confusion indicates that the young Gwen hadn’t clarified much with that last answer. Gwen: “y’know, red armoured water alien.” Ben: “Water Hazard? That doesn’t look like Water Hazard.” Gwen: “Who’s Water Hazard?” Ben brushes past Grandpa Max as he heads outside. The red, blue, and grey Rustbucket is sat in an empty parking lot on the edge of a forest. Once out in the open, he slams down the Omnitrix core. He becomes a large red robotic alien, with water canisters and pipes around his body. He turns back around towards the Rustbucket while observing his new alien form. Gwen follows him out the Rustbucket while Max waits inside the doorway. Overflow: “So this is Overflow, huh?” Gwen: “Told ya.” Overflow: “Well I’ll give you that much, this isn’t Water Hazard. Do you have a mirror I can use?” Gwen: “No but I can take a photo of you.” Overflow: “Alright, do that then.” Gwen holds her phone up and with a click takes the photo. Gwen: “I know that other future you said not to take photos, but I’m pretty sure this is okay. Right?” Ben beings messing with the Omnitrix dial. Overflow: “Let’s see if I can remember how to work this... Wait. Other future me?” Gwen: “Yeah. You remember Ben 10’000, right?” Overflow’s claw catches the dial just right, and with a green flash Ben is returned to his human form. Ben: “When we went to the future to get him to stop being a jerk? Yeah I remember that.” Gwen: “What? No. He came to the past, remember? He wasn’t a jerk either.” Gwen hands Ben the phone. Ben: “Not the same Ben 10’000 then. Strange.” Ben looks at the photo. Ben: “And so’s this. That’s a cool alien and all… But this is a Chiptune 7 Smartphone.” Gwen: “Yeah. We both got one for our birthday last December remember.” Ben: “I do remember that. Which is worrying because these only came out last December.” Gwen: “I know that. What’s your point?” Ben holds Gwen’s phone in his right hand. He holds it up, showing the screen to Gwen. Ben: “You don’t get it do you?” He reaches into his trouser pockets with his left hand and pulls out his own phone. It is the exact same make as Gwen’s. Ben: “The Chiptune 7 came out LAST December. My last December.” Ben tosses Gwen’s phone back to her with a gentle underhand throw. She catches it with ease. Ben: “Try giving my phone a ring.” Gwen: “Why?” Ben: “Assuming your Ben was like me when I was ten, he probably doesn’t keep his phone on his person all the time. Knowing that, I want to test something.” Gwen taps the flat screen of her phone, and holds it up to her ear. Ben’s phone begins vibrating in his hand, but another phone inside the Rustbucket begins ringing. Ben jogs towards the Rustbucket. Max stands out of the way of the door as Ben and Gwen enter and head to the back, near their beds. By now, the ringing has stopped. But Ben rummages through the piles of discarded clothes anyway. Gwen: “Eww. Ben those are dirty.” Ben: “That hasn’t stopped me before.” He finds a phone hidden inside the pile. He shows it to Gwen. Sure enough, it is another Chiptune 7. Ben: “Do I seem like the kind of guy to keep the same smartphone for 7 years?” Gwen: “No, what’s your point?” Ben: “Point is: I’m not your Ben.” Gwen: “Oh you finally got around to answering that.” Ben swipes the lock screen of the new phone to open it. He looks at what he sees with bemusement. Ben: “And that’s not my Ben 10’000.” He turns the phone around so Gwen can see it. Ben: “What did you say about Ben 10’000 not wanting his picture taken?” Gwen: “Dangit Ben…” On the phone screen is a photograph. A selfie taken by a smiling young Ben Tennyson. Prominently in the background is an adult version of Ben, fast asleep in a fold-out chair. The teenage Ben holds his own version of his phone in his other hand. Ben: “So: A new phone seven years ahead of time, a new Rustbucket, a new alien, and a completely different future. I haven’t just gone back in time, I’ve hopped dimensions. ” Max: “So where’s our Ben?” Ben: “Probably taking my place back in the Prime Timeline.” Gwen: “And how do we get him back?” Ben: “Since I have his Omnitrix? Not easily.” Ben slaps his head. Ben: “Gah! What would Paradox do?” Gwen: “Who?” Ben: “Right. Okay I think a good starting plan is to go to Bellwood, try and close the gap in actual space between me and your me. With no Clockwork, this isn’t going to be easy...” Noteworthy Events Major Events *Ben Prime and Ben Delta are discovered to have swapped places, and Omnitrixes, with each other. *Ben Prime realises he is in another dimension, not time. Minor Events *Gwen, Rook, Kevin, Max, Sella, and Fistina gather to celebrate Ben's victory over Apollo. Characters Prime Dimension *Ben Delta *Gwen Tennyson *Max Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Rook Blonko *Fistina *Sella Delta Dimension *Ben Prime *Gwen Tennyson *Max Tennyson Aliens Used Ben Delta (using Prime Omnitrix) *Spidermonkey Ben Prime (using Delta Omnitrix) *Overflow Trivia *This episode takes place two days after the events of Death of Ben 10 and roughly twelve hours after the events of Ten Over Ten Thousand. Category:Ben 10: Reboot Revolution Category:Earth-1010 Category:Episodes Category:Series Premieres Category:Chapters in Ben 10: Reboot Revolution